


3 mistakes. Tony’s story

by MarVinKill



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: As promised I would also make this fic from Tony’s point of view so here you go!Hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

Mistake 1

Shit, Tony thought. Where is that stupid book. He had been looking frantically in his locker but it just wasn’t there. Fuck my life!  
He suddenly heard a friendly voice from the crowd.  
“Hey Tony”  
He looked around himself before he finally spotted Clay among the crowd. “Oh, hey Clay” he answered as he turned back to his futile search. When Clay reached him Tony let out a long sigh. “Think I forgot my history textbook again” he explained to Clay as he shook his head before trying his backpack again. “Mr. Olsen won’t let me in his class if I have forgotten that stupid book again.” His dad was going to kill him if he got that message. He remembered how his dad had threatened to beat his ass if he skipped any classes or got kicked out of them. Guess he was going to find out if his dad really meant that.  
“Hey Tony” Clay started. “How would you feel about leaving school early today?” Tony looked back at Clay. He could see clay trying to plead with him silently.  
“You know I can’t right? They are watching me all the time now!”  
“I know” clay nodded “I just really can’t stay here!” He could see clay was a bit antsy and upset and he hated that. He just wished he could be there for him after all he’d been trough.  
“Can’t we just skip the last 3 classes today and drive around for a bit”  
Jesus... Clay always seemed to know how to get his way with him. To be honest out of those 3 hours 2 would be history which he would be kicked out anyway. If his dad was going to make good on his promise he could just as well skip the last hour too. Making up his mind that his life was fucked any way he went.  
He let out some nice Spanish swear words and slammed his locker shut and grabbed his backpack from the floor. “Fine” he let out as he walked passed Clay  
Tony had started to argue with himself in Spanish as he knew Clay couldn’t actually understand Spanish. There was always the odd chance that they would pass someone who did but he knew no one would talk to him about it anyway.  
They got out of the school pretty quick and it didn’t take long before tony saw his beloved car. He threw his backpack in the back and climbed in as fast he could. Somehow he felt like his dad was watching somewhere right now. Glad Clay jumped in the car just as fast he started the car and drove off. 

Mistake 2

His mind was still racing about all that was going wrong but as they stopped in front of a red light Tony remembered Clay was also in the car.  
“Where do you wanna go?” He asked, knowing his voice still probably sounded upset. He took a few breaths trying to relax.

“Uhm I don’t know. Can we just drive out of town. Maybe where you took me rock climbing?” He had to laugh. Clay wouldn’t have said that if he really needed some time off  
He turned and smirked at Clay “you want to go climbing again?”  
Clay looked at him in shock but as he saw Tony’s face he smiled back “I rather just walk, thank you” . Tony couldn’t keep his laugh in and as the light turned green he took off. Now at least having a destination.

They were quiet the rest of the ride. They never had to say much to each other just enjoying the company. The ride was long but Tony did laugh it there  
He parked his car where he had last time and got out. He didn’t have to wait long for Clay to follow him.  
Tony took the hiking path and even tough they talked it wasn’t about anything important.

They reached the top and tony sat down first, clay following him. He had been thinking about why Clay had wanted to leave. He knew the tapes were causing a lot of rumors but Clay had done that himself.  
“Why did you do it?” He asked  
Clay looked at him “we shouldn’t let Bryce get away with what he did. Jessica and Hannah weren’t the first and they won’t be the last if we don’t do anything.” Tony couldn’t argue with that reasoning but it he still felt it hadn’t been Clay’s place to decide that. He watched a butterfly for a while that had been visiting a tree across from them.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you were gay?” Tony just looked over at Clay  
“I really thought you knew...” tony ran his hand trough his hair. He had had feelings for Clay, he knew that was why he had never told him. Scared it would hurt their friendship but he couldn’t say that  
“But to be fair, I just never really talk about it”  
Clay seemed to accept that reasoning and Tony was glad he did. Looking at Clay he saw he was still milling things around in his head.

“Does your family know?” Clay asked and Tony nodded and then laughed “I don’t think they were surprised and with two older brothers and a sister that will give them their grandchildren they didn’t really mind”. He hadn’t really expected it but he was so glad they had been so accepting of him.

“how did you tell them?” Clay asked

“I didn’t” as he looked at Clay with a smile. Tony always loved to confuse Clay. “so, uhm..... did they see you?” Tony started to laugh then. Clay’s even more confused look only made it harder to stop.

It took Tony a moment to catch his breath “no, you idiot, I haven’t really done much yet with guys except kiss and I never do that at home.” Clay was looking more confused by the minute “I took Brad home as a ‘friend’ and when we were going to my room I got the, leave your door open comment as we went upstairs” clay laughed now. “After brad left I got the whole, no sex before marriage speech. Which was awkward as they only said that to my sister but never my brothers”  
Clay doubled over in laughter and Tony when Tony realized it took some time he punched clay on his arms.

Sitting there in silence clay suddenly turns to Tony “why did they never do that when I visited? You always closed the door” tony just shrugged but just as he was about to answer Tony’s phone rang. Tony looked at the display, shit it was his dad! He quickly answered. 

He heard his dad shout at him in Spanish. “Where are you?” Okay shit he was in a lot of trouble!  
“I’m at the climbing rock” tony answered back in Spanish. He didn’t want clay to understand.  
“You are at the climbing rock? Not in the hospital or at a police stations. Because then I understand why you aren’t at school” tony knew he had fucked up. He nervously ran his hands trough his hair.  
“Sorry dad, just listen” but he got cut off suddenly “you get your ass home RIGHT NOW” Before he heard the familiar beeping sound. He turned his phone off, taking a few breaths to still his nerves. Jumping up he didn’t even look at Clay “I have to get my ass home” shit why did I just say that! He quickly took off towards the car. He really didn’t want to talk to Clay at all now and tried to stay in front of him. His mind kept racing. He really didn’t want to get home but then again not going home quickly would probably be worse! Tried that once, ain’t gonna do that again. Whatever he tried to think to calm himself he just get coming back to the horrible feeling of what was waiting for him. Why had he been so stupid! He should have pleaded with mr. Olsen to let him in. The hike was long especially with all the thoughts going trough him

Reaching the car Tony jumped in, he started the car before Clay was even in and as soon as Clay shut his door he sped off.  
It was quiet in the car and Tony tried to focus on the road  
“Your dad’s upset?” Tony just looked at Clay once to shut him up, he really didn’t want to talk at all!  
Nearing the town he could feel his nerves take over. He still had been in denial that his father would actually beat him. He was 17 for crying out loud. Still actually driving to his house to find out was not so easy

“Do you want me to come?” Clay suddenly said as they pulled up to a red light. Tony glanced over before returning to look at the light. He could bring Clay along. His father would never beat him in front of Clay and that would give him time to see if his father really had meant it or not. And if he meant it he may cool off a bit first. He was pretty sure if he was going to end bend over his father would send Clay away first so no harm in inviting him.

“yeah, but I don’t think they will let you stay” tony answered

“I can just tell we agreed to study together, that I was going to help you with math or something” clay said reassuringly 

 

Mistake number three:

They stayed silent for the rest of the drive and at last tony parked the car on the driveway. Tony looked a couple of times at clay still not sure if bringing Clay was a good idea. Well he would find out what was waiting inside soon enough. He got out of the car and Clay just followed him into the house. 

Their house wasn’t big but it was home but right now he wished he was anywhere but here. Walking into the kitchen he found his dad sitting at the kitchen table

“Hey dad, you remember clay right?” He tried, trying to sound normal. His dad just nodded and stared at his son. Looking into his eyes Tony was certain what was going to happen. shit!

“ we agreed to study together” tony tried again. Hoping to stall the inevitable.  
Again his father nodded and started staring at him and then at Clay till his eyes landed back on him.  
“ fine. Get the belt and go to your room. Clay you can sit down here and wait” 

Hearing that sentence made Tony’s hard drop. He would never do that with Clay in the house! 

Tony tried in Spanish not wanting to let Clay hear him plead with his dad. “Please dad just send Clay home. I’m really really sorry okay just not with my friend here! I’ll take extra just don’t do this!” But looking at his father he knew he was doomed

“YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS WORSE? BELT.... ROOM.... NOW” his dad suddenly barked at him ending his plea.

Tony stood still for a few seconds and without looking at Clay he quickly strode to the cupboard. He pulled it open grabbing the belt from the hook on the inside of the door. 

He quickly ran out of the room and up the stair taking it 2 at a time. His heart was pounding as he rushed into his room and closed his door. He was shaking as he took a look at the belt. How he hated that blasted thing! He took a few deep breaths, he knew his father wouldn’t like to find him here just standing in the room. He laid the belt on his bed and took his leather jacket off, hanging it on a hook. Sitting down on the bed he took his boots off and pushed them under his bed. He got up again and wanted to start on his pants but stopped, maybe his dad wouldn’t do that now he was grown up, then again he was going to be beaten too. He picked up the belt again and waiting for a few seconds. He could hear voices downstairs but as he heard his father come to the stairs he knew better. He quickly took his pants off just in time before his father opened the door.

Tony stood there as his father walked in. He hated this the most, having to submit and hand his father the belt was the worst. He noticed his dad had left the door open as he handed his father the belt

“Can I close the door? Please sir” he softly mumbled in Spanish.  
“No” his father replied  
“But Clay” tony tried.  
“You shouldn’t have brought him then if you didn’t want him to know the consequences of your actions!” His dad started “you knew what was waiting here and you still thought it was okay to bring him, so you caused this! Deal with it” 

Tony swallowed. He really didn’t want to start crying in front of his dad. It would only make things worse.  
“Get ready” his father ordered. Tony slowly turned around, he grabbed the pillow and put it on the side of the bed. Just as he was about to bend over it his father voice sounded again.  
“You forgot something” Tony looked down at his boxers. “Please sir, I’m grown now. Please let me keep them on”  
“I’ll give you five seconds to think about what you said boy” shit Tony thought before hooking his fingers under the band and pulling his boxers off as quickly as he could. Feeling the cold air on his ass was horrible. He was pretty sure he was red in the face and glad he had his back to his father. He quickly bend over the pillow, wrapping his arms around his head and grabbing hold of his arms. He knew he should never reach back. He had only done that once and he knew he would never do that again. He crossed his feet to make sure he wouldn’t start kicking either.  
He hadn’t felt this horrible in his whole life. He was sure Clay would hear every sound of it and right now he just wished Clay had left on his own accord after realizing what was going to happen.

He didn’t have much more time to hope as he heard the belt whooshing down before he felt the pain explode. He was pretty sure his father wasn’t going to be easy on him at all as the second hit came. Fuck that hurts! He had forgotten how hard his dad could hit maybe he had to revise what he hated the most of being beaten. 

The belt came crashing down over and over and Tony had wanted so bad to stay quiet but he couldn’t. Soon enough he could hear himself gasp with every hit and he was holding onto his arms for dear life as well as trying to keep his legs still. 

“Please dad” he started to whimper “I’m.....really.... sorry” he managed to gasp between the shooting pain exploding on his backside.

He knew it wouldn’t help. It never did! His father would continue till he was satisfied. Soon enough he could feel his eyes starting to burn and he couldn’t form any words anymore. Laying still was getting so hard! He should never have been so stupid! He noticed he had started crying and somehow that made his body relax even though the assault continued for way longer.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Tony a a few moments to realize his dad had stopped and even longer to calm down. His father had waited patiently to be sure Tony would hear him  
“If you ever pull this shit again it won’t be the belt. Understood?”   
“Yes sir” Tony answered. His voice sounding raw. He knew exactly what his father had meant he just really didn’t want to think about it. I will never skip school again!  
“I will give you a few minutes before I’ll send your friend up” tony was surprised his dad was being considerate now. “Thank you” tony said softly

He heard his father leave and close the door. Tony knew that a few minutes wasn’t that long and he didn’t really want Clay to see him at all. He was still kinda wishing Clay had ran but if he hadn’t and was coming up he didn’t still want to be in this position. He slowly tried to get up. Damn his ass hurt! He felt light headed and pulling on his boxers without falling over wasn’t easy. He contemplated his pants but he didn’t think he would be able to stand that. He was pretty sure time was running out.

He laid down on his bed on his stomach. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep clay would leave him be, if he had stayed at all. Minutes past and he was rather drowsy but as he heard the knock on the door his heart started pounding. Maybe if he ignored it, Clay would leave!   
But no such luck as he heard his door open “Tony? Clay’s voice was soft and sounded very uncertain. He would be the same if the roles had been reversed so he couldn’t blame Clay  
Tony could hear Clay close the door and after a few moment he heard Clay try again  
“Tony?.....” after a few minutes of silence again he could hear Clay move and even more shockingly he could feel his bed dip down by Clay weight near his feet. When suddenly he felt Clays warm hand on his leg “Tony?”   
Tony knew Clay wasn’t going away anytime soon so he gave up. “I’m fine” he let out. Trying to make his voice sound normal, even though he had his arms around his head making him sound muffled.

After a few moment he heard Clay stammer “Tony.... I’m really sorry. You wan..” of course Clay would turn everything around and start blaming himself. “Shut up Clay!” Tony said. Okay that had come out sounding to harsh so he tried to continue in a more even voice. “It’s not your fault, okay” Tony moved his head a little so he could look at Clay a little. He could see the sheer shock on the boys face. Yes he was blaming himself! “I shouldn’t have forced you skip school” he heard Clay say. Tony let out an annoyed huff “were you holding a gun to my head? I knew the consequences but I didn’t think he actually would till he called me.” He was amazed his voice had gone rather back to normal. Clay sitting there on his bed wasn’t as awkward as he had thought it would be “Was this the first time? Tony let out a snort “no, just a long time ago” he replied. 

They fell silent again and tony could feel Clays fingers rubbing his leg softly. It was a rather nice feeling. He was still feeling a bit sleepy and the hand was slowly closing his eyes. It took a few minutes to notice Clay had spoken “my parents... they never done this to me” slowly tony turned his head to the other side and ran his hand trough his hair, trying to fix it a bit. He was pretty sure he looked messed up and just a hand trough his hair wasn’t going to fix it “I know” tony finally answered “you are lucky with your parents” Tony started to role to his side now but left his leg under Clays hand, he didn’t want to lose that warm feeling just yet. “But then again maybe they should have because you have a habit of doing stupid things!” Tony joked, trying to ease the tension more and as he saw Clay looking at him in a clearly made up shocked look he had to smile “such a well behaved boy as me?” Tony laughed for real now and he grabbed the belt in front of him. “It’s that I really don’t want to get up or I would make sure you would regret saying that” Clay stuck out his tongue playfully and sat back tony would never do that to his friend but he was surely tempted to do it now. To bad his ass was not ready to get up.

He was playing with the belt as he tried to find something to say. Going back to awkward wasn’t what he wanted. “Why did he leave it?” Tony looked at Clay before he realized he had been playing with the belt. “I...uhhhh... have to put it back myself. Kind of part of the shame I guess. Not sure” he wasn’t even sure himself, he just knew that is what you did after. Maybe there was a reason to it but he had never actually asked. “Want me to take it back?” Tony doubted his father would be okay with that and he definitely didn’t want to find out the consequences of making a mistake now. Okay Clays hand was becoming rather distracting and it was stirring feelings he really didn’t need right now. Clay was in enough shock “kinda defeats the purpose I think” tony propped his head up with his hand and stared at Clay for a full minute but Clay kept rubbing his leg. Okay that boy is way to oblivious!

“Hey Clay?” Clay looked at him and Tony tried to find a way to make this as funny as possible to make sure Clay wouldn’t feel worse “You know I have a boyfriend, right?” Clay just stared at Tony, blinking a few times. He could see Clay was thinking of something but so far now understanding seemed to come trough. He tried again, laughing softly as he said “I know I have nice legs but I have never had someone admire them that long” Clay quickly pulled his hand back “I....uh... well... I don’t know” tony looked at Clay again with that teasing smirk. “You don’t know if I have nice legs?”  
Clay started blushing now, oh how he loved that look on Clay “no...no, that’s now what I meant!”  
“So you do think I have nice legs” Clay suddenly realizing that Tony had been teasing him earned him a smack on his thigh. It didn’t land on any of the places his father had left marks but as he had jerked to the feeling all the welts flared up.  
Tony hissed as he kicked at Clay. “WATCH IT! That’s not fair” Clay quickly shot his hand up “sorry, sorry! I forgot!”  
They stared at each other for a few seconds awkwardly  
“Is it bad?” Clay stuttered  
“Yeah, I don’t really feel like sitting” in all honesty he was pretty sure this had been the worst one ever. Excluding the one he really didn’t want to think about.  
“You wanna see” tony suddenly asked. Wanting to stop his train of thoughts  
Clay just stared with his mouth open at Tony  
“It’s something my brothers and I used to do, show off who got it worse” clay pulled up his eyebrow at that explanation “you guys got in a lot of trouble together”  
“Not really, just when it did happen it was kinda a sort of a way to deal with it I guess” he knew it sounded silly  
. “So why uhm... share with me? It’s kinda weird right as you have a boyfriend and I’m not your brother”  
“Well you kinda are my brother I guess as we are stupid together and you are straight so not sure what the problem is with my boyfriend?” Tony looked at the belt he was still holding “and you did kinda cause it so at least then you are kinda getting your punishment!” Tony knew he was crossing a line now but he couldn’t care right now.  
“okay, if you are sure Caleb is fine with it?”  
“He will have more trouble that you got me in trouble” making Clay laugh. “Well just don’t tell him, he doesn’t have to know about this” pointing at Tony as he was trying to get off the bed. Taking a few steps he was surprised his legs were working better now and he didn’t feel as whoozy as before.  
“Kinda hard to hide this from him”   
“I thought you told me earlier that you haven’t done more then kiss?” Tony could feel his face heat up. He never really spoke about gay stuff  
“Should I even ask?” Clay teased Tony. “Oh, shut up Clay! Get your mind out of the gutter and I didn’t lie! We only kiss, but he likes to squeeze my ass when he does!” This made Clay fall over in a laughing fit. Tony picked up the pillow from the floor and threw it at Clay. Clay caught it easily and Tony could see he was trying to keep from laughing but it wasn’t working  
“So, you gonna show me?” Clay asked smiling like a Cheshire Cat.  
“Yeah just, I don’t know it feels weird now” tony had to laugh at his own nervousness   
“Well you shouldn’t have told me Caleb squeezes your ass because now I might want to”  
Tony tried to slap Clay but he was swift enough to dodge it. “Don’t you dare!”

Tony turned around in the small space of his bedroom and it felt a bit a bit weird as he lowered his boxers. Clay stayed silent for a long time.  
“And?”  
“It looks really horrible!” Clay answered  
“Feels horrible too!” Tony added as he pulled his boxers back up, careful with the elastic band.  
“I can understand why Caleb likes to touch that ass” clay teased. Tony started laughing. He grabbed the belt that he had dropped on the floor  
“I’ll be right back, now I’m up I rather get this over with and I don’t really feel like sitting down” as he held up the belt and left the room to finish the last part of his punishment.  
Tony was relieved that they could joke about it now. Walking down the stairs he saw his dad at the kitchen table. He was cleaning some motor parts. Something tony knew would upset his mom.  
He could feel his dad’s eyes on him as he hung the belt back on the hook.  
“Your mom and brothers and sister will be home soon. As I didn’t want to upset your mother I haven’t told her about you skipping classes. You know she will die if you end up in prison.”  
Tony nodded. “I know dad. I was stupid! I really am trying and I’m sorry I hurt her”   
His dad nodded. “It’s okay son, we all do something stupid when we are young. But you do understand I have to make sure you won’t do it again” Tony knew his dad was trying to make amends in his own way. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. “I know don’t worry” he felt his dad pad his arm  
“Now go study with Clay as I don’t want you failing classes!” Tony had to smile as he let his dad go and went back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I don’t think I will go further with this one as it will take a lot of time away from the others I’m writing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave a kudo or comment
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
